Madness Of Duke Venomania
by RuinWitch
Summary: He gathered them all, one by one. There was not one woman he wanted and didn't get. They adored him, and had no reason to leave; life was better living with him. Based on Madness of Duke Venomania. Minor Gakupo/Gumi, Meiko/Kaito, and vague Miku/Luka
1. Lukana Octo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Lukana Octo

Age 21

Tailor

* * *

><p>He reasoned with her. She had murdered three people in the burning flames of her envy.<p>

He wasn't sure why he started with her. Maybe it was pity. Maybe it was the first sparks of lust stirred within him. Maybe it was something else entirely.

She was reluctant at first, clinging to the dead corpse of her so-called "loved one". He told her she should've known better. She would be hanged by the next day.

Slowly, she accepted that her former love was dead (although she was convinced she didn't do it). She stood up, set her scissors on the table, took his outstretched hand, and left.

His mansion was in the countryside, far away from the town she lived in. They had acres and acres of land to themselves, along with the massive house. Even so, she slept in the basement, where he had prepared luxurious living quarters. The basement extended several stories down. The first one had a common room, the second had bedrooms, and the third had a hot spring that took her breath away. At first, she was confused at to why he prepared more than one room, but she soon found that she didn't care. It didn't bother her if he was with another woman, or two, or ten. The envy that burst from seeing her first love with his daughter was not there anymore. All she thought about was this new love, the one who truly cared about her.

Or, at least, pretended to care.


	2. Mikulia Greonio

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Mikulia Greonio

Age 18

Peasant

* * *

><p>He wanted someone new. Not that he was bored with Lukana, but merely desiring something different.<p>

He saw her when he was going to buy something fabric, for Lukana needed something to do. Of course, along with amazing charisma, the demon had given everything else: a mansion, a vast fortune, and emotionless servants, which the demon had fashioned from stone and made them resemble humans. They had no purpose other than to serve the Duke.

He only bought the best, and so he was on his way to the aristocratic quarter of the city to buy imported sewing materials. But in order to get to the aristocratic quarter, he needed to pass through the commoners' quarter.

She wasn't even a commoner, more like a peasant. But even when she was covered with grime and wearing filthy rags, the lust in him grew. Dirt could not mask her bright eyes, her smooth skin, her teal hair.

And so he stopped, looking her in the eye. She immediately was obedient; it seemed younger girls had less resistance. He began to speak to her, but she barely listened, nodding here and there.

An hour later, he returned to the mansion, with gifts for Lukana, and a new addition to the household.

After he satisfied his heated lust-filled cravings, she chose a room in the basement, the one to the right of Lukana's. The two surprisingly became good friends, often doing things together when they weren't with the Duke.

She didn't feel remorse for leaving her family. In fact, one could say she was elated to have left her previously dreadful life as a peasant.

He didn't feel remorse for stealing her innocence. After all, she got a pretty good deal; she'd never had to wear rags while living with him.


	3. Lolan Eve

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Lolan Eve

Age 32

Dancer

* * *

><p>Of course, Lukana's and Mikulia's disappearances did not go unnoticed. Two young women gone missing within a short period of time; it caused an uproar. People assumed the culprit was a man; they were wary of every male in the city.<p>

To avoid suspicion, Gakupo did not spend all of his time in the mansion. He would occasionally eat dinner in the city, and Lukana and Mikulia were left to eat dinner together.

He saw her at a particularly high class place, where people could eat and enjoy the entertainment that was provided. Coincidentally, he had gone on the night she was performing.

She was a wonderful beauty; dark hair that was, although short, shiny and soft. It framed her face, accenting her deep cerulean eyes. Her body was slim and slender; muscles tightly packed underneath soft skin.

She danced and danced, weaving her way through the tables. He was enraptured by her graceful movements. She, he decided, would be his new wife. After all, even with Mikulia around, Lukana often said that the basement felt empty because of all the rooms. Strangely enough, she and Mikulia encourage him to bring more women to the mansion.

After her performance ended, and after all the other guests had left, he stayed behind to compliment her. She was a slight bit more difficult to win over compared to Mikulia and Lukana, but still, she left with him nonetheless.

When he returned, Mikulia and Lukana greeted him and Lolan warmly. They were ecstatic to see she would be living with them. She chose the room across from Mikulia's.

She was amazing; she had so much pent up lust inside her, and his slow and purposeful movements unleashed it all. He smirked afterwards. A partner nearly as passionate as he was.

Nearly.


	4. Mirigan Adi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Mirigan Adi

Age 28

Fortune Teller

* * *

><p>He remembered walking through the countryside and seeing her meditate underneath a cherry blossom tree. He turned to approach her. Her silvery eyes drifted open; they were breathtaking and most definitely the highlight of her face.<p>

He didn't need to ask. She said she was a fortune teller, but it was entirely useless to attempt to see someone's future without being in perfect harmony with nature. She saw visions through the way the wind blew, the way the water rippled, the way the leaves rustled. She was renowned for her premonitions, and many a politician had gone to her in search of advice in times of war. Everyone in Asmodin went to her for help.

She was by far the hardest to sway. Her instincts screamed of his betrayal, of his affiliation with a demon. But sure enough, she was conversing with him as they returned to the mansion. Upon seeing Mikulia, who was showing Lolan the mansion, Mirigan stopped, apprehensively rethinking her decision. Gakupo saw this, and quickly kissed her, which erased all doubts from her mind.

She chose the room on the left of Lukana.

After he was done with her, she instantly fell asleep. This is was a small relief, as the other women liked to talk to him afterwards.

Whenever she wasn't meditating out in the garden (the tall walls and gates surrounding the mansion shielded the women from outsiders), she was often napping or reading. The air around her was very sleepy, and Gakupo suddenly felt a tiny bit drowsier when she was near.

Maybe it was her soft ash-colored hair and gray eyes.

Maybe it was something else.

He wasn't sure.


	5. Hakua Netsuma

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Hakua Netsuma

Age 22

Unemployed

* * *

><p>He met her when he was buying fine wine for the mansion. Although Mikulia was the only one who wasn't old enough, the other women often let her drink bits from their glasses. No one could resist Mikulia, now that she learned what she could do with her looks.<p>

He saw her purchasing a bottle of low quality sake, and as she turned, she locked eyes with him. As he examined her, the want burned within him.

She had long silver hair and dim crimson eyes. Despite the heavy bags and dark shadows under her eyes, she was still quite attractive. Of course, her large breasts attracted attention away from her face and towards her chest.

She was unemployed. Gakupo knew she was usually too drunk to do anything but sleep and drink some more. No one would miss her, except for maybe her brother.

She didn't need convincing at all. He offered his arm, and she took it as they walked out, passersby not giving them a second look.

He could feel the barely contained heat within her. They had just walked through the threshold of the mansion when she kissed him, clawing at his clothes. Lukana and Lolan were passing by, giggling at Hakua's desperation.

She picked the room at the far end of the hall, two doors down from Mirigan.

She, like Mirigan, fell asleep almost instantly. Gakupo found her quiet breathing soothing, and admired the way her hair stuck to her back, shining with sweat.

He absentmindedly stoked her hair, unable to resist its sheen.

How, he mused, could someone drink so much, be so unhealthy, and yet, have such perfect hair?

She was lucky her hair was so beautiful. It was the main reason she caught his attention.


	6. Sonika Sonic

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Sonika Sonic

Age 19

Aristocrat

* * *

><p>He had many wealthy friends in the city. Aristocrats had nothing to do all day other than try to outshine each other. They flaunted their wealth in everything they did.<p>

He was invited to a dinner held by a man who was a close friend of the king himself.

Counts, dukes, and heirs gathered at the man's house, evaluating each piece of furniture, each plant, each painting.

Gakupo talked with many of the guests. He considered each and every woman, looking to see if he could find another addition.

Before he knew it, dinner was being served. Being a close friend of the host, he sat next to the man, who was seated at the end of a long table. The man was a slight bit impatient, as though waiting for someone.

About halfway through the meal, a girl with dark green hair in an elaborate bun entered. It suddenly grew silent. She ignored this and sat down next to the host, without meeting anyone's eyes. The man cleared his throat.

"May I introduce my daughter, Sonika. She's just returned from studying abroad."

The guests slowly began to clap.

When everyone had resumed eating and talking, Gakupo stared at Sonika. Delicate star-shaped diamond studs glittered daintily from her ears, and her emerald eyes flitted around, moving her sight from person to person. Finally, she glanced at Gakupo. Her eyes widened slightly. The desire shone in Gakupo's eyes as he continued to gaze at her. She returned the look with one of her own, suddenly overtaken by lust. After the meal was over, they met out in the garden, away from prying eyes.

She picked the room next one door away Lolan, across from Mirigan.

Gakupo had a habit of staring at her diamond earrings. She never took them off.


	7. Priema Soap

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Priema Soap

Age 30

Domestic Helper

* * *

><p>He was back in the city again when he spotted her. In the aristocratic quarter, it was common for servants to follow their masters and carry their things if they were on foot. He usually brought along a stone-faced servant when he knew he was going to be spending money on gifts for the women. The servants restocked the food supply in the mansion themselves, going to the commoners' quarter to purchase food.<p>

Gakupo was walking down a large street. A woman passed by, muttering instructions to her servant. Strangely enough, it was the servant who caught his eye.

Long black hair that swished whenever she walked, paired with icy eyes; she was a classic beauty.

She had a distinct knowledge of right and wrong, which was a rather large setback. She had no tolerance for anything sinful. But nothing could stop Gakupo's lust, and slowly, but surely, his influence pulled her in.

She left her mistress when the woman wasn't looking; he followed her into a secluded alley, where she wordlessly kissed him.

Later, at the mansion, he found out the only family she had was a younger sister, Priemina, whom Priema supported with the measly wage of a servant. For this, he really did feel guilty, and from then on ordered a maid to leave a pouch of money at Priemina's doorstep every week.

She chose the room in between Sonika and Lolan. She always had a small pink bow tied around her wrist, a present from Priemina.

With seven girls now living with him, Lukana felt that there should be something that marked the girls as part of the harem. She made a garter for each one of them: a pink one for herself, teal for Mikulia, black for Lolan, gray for Mirigan, white for Hakua, dark green for Sonika, and cerise for Priema.


	8. Liluen Tarner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Liluen Tarner

Age 24

Baker

* * *

><p>A heavenly aroma brought him to her bakery. Upon the suggestion of Sonika, he decided to visit a bakery in the center of the commoners' quarter. People from all over Asmodin came to buy pastries, sweets, and bread from here.<p>

He intended to buy some sweets for the women. After all, the women went to his mansion (mostly) of their own will, and he gave them only the best.

Mikulia in particular wanted something. As she was horribly poor before she lived in the harem, she could never afford anything from the bakery. So, she asked for a small gift: a few cookies from the shop.

A woman in a demure dress and apron came out from the kitchen, a platter of cookies in her hand. The smell was irresistible, but more so was the woman. Gakupo slowly looked her up and down, taking in her aquamarine eyes, her flaxen hair, and the young curves her dress was unable to hide, no matter how modest.

He looked her in the eyes, as he did with so many before, but took precautions. First, he bought what he wanted: cookies for Mikulia, and a few extra sweets for the rest of the women. He did know for a fact that despite her serious exterior, Mirigan had quite a sweet tooth for red velvet cake.

This one took quite a bit of work. She was dedicated to her work, and was perfectly fine living the way she did. After the bakery closed, he followed her as she left to go home. He caught her wrist, pulled her back, and held her close to him.

She was more than glad to go after that, a light blush staining her cheeks. Oddly, she wasn't used to attention from men.

Must be the dresses, Gakupo decided.

After telling Lukana this, she quickly devoted time to making flimsy nightgowns for the women, as well as a cream garter for Liluen. Gakupo then decided Lukana was his favorite.

And Mikulia loved the cookies. Liluen baked some nearly everyday. She picked the room at the opposite end from Hakua, five doors apart from Mikulia.


	9. Gakuline Venomania

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Gakuline Venomania

Age 22

Heiress

* * *

><p>This was… too far. Even he was disgusted. Mikulia's age didn't bother him, but this was… just wrong.<p>

But, he mused, could he really blame himself? How long had it been since he'd last seen her? Eight years? Nine? Ten?

When he had last seen her, she was barely a teenager; still a little girl, wide-eyed and naive.

Still pure.

Still not grown enough to be desirable in _that _way.

But now…

Now she was grown. Mature. Sophisticated. Captivating. From her light lavender locks to her disarming smile, she was far more beautiful than he ever expected her to be. After all, who would expect an awkward, lanky pre-teen to become so…

Alluring?

But this was not even the problem.

How could he feel anything attraction to her when… she was his own cousin?

He couldn't get rid of it, that tug in his chest when he wanted a woman.

It isn't _too _uncommon, he justified. The wealthy families are always trying to have their children marry distant relatives to keep the bloodline pure.

_**Distant**_, a voice in his mind sneered. _Not direct cousins. _

He shook his head violently. If he kept acting this way, the women in the harem would start to get worried. He had to make up his mind.

Full of resolve, he strode towards her. She turned to him with trusting, amiable eyes, stopping short when he gazed intensely into her eyes. Mesmerized, she let him take her arm and lead her away.

The women could tell they were related, but their unquestioning loyalty overrode the tiny bit of disgust they felt. Gakuline chose a door to the left of Sonika, with an empty room between them. Lukana quickly fashioned a magenta garter for, along with a flimsy night gown.


	10. Teto Cetera

I had a bit of trouble with this one. I don't really like it that much.

Oh, for those who don't like the short chapters, there's one that's coming up (it will probably be done and published by the end of the month) that has... hold on, need to check. Okay, 2,160 words. Like seven times more than usual. But there will be a lot of explaining and a backstory, not just focus on that girl for that chapter.

Oh, how I dread the thought of going back to check it over and to finish the last bit. Bugh.

I've decided that there will be 24 girls. I know there was originally 20 listed in the PV, but since I added Gakuko in, I've gone all OCD and spazzed out on how 21 isn't an even number. I'm just weird like that.

So I'll be adding (aside from Gakuko) three more girls. Yay more work for me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Teto Cetera

Age 31

Soldier

* * *

><p>She had just returned from war. She was the general of the Red Army, a good one at that. Attacking directly: that is how she strategizes. Enemies usually were never prepared to take her army on because she attacked so suddenly.<p>

Gakupo noticed a few things about her. According to Mirigan, who usually had the most reliable information, Teto was thirty-one years old. Yet, when he first saw her, he could've mistaken her for a fifteen-year-old girl had it not been for her signature red curls and her red uniform. Mirigan also told him Teto had an affiliation with a chimera, a bat chimera to be specific, which cut her age in half by human years.

This reassured him; if he was lusting after a girl of only fifteen, even he would be disgusted with himself (more so than when he was attracted to his own cousin).

Teto usually sat in a field not far from the mansion. After seeing the horrors of war, she could not bear it without being in solitude. Being alone made her feel calmer, yet she was practically bursting with energy.

She hated being alone and she felt guilty around others. Gakupo felt genuine sympathy for her.

He approached her at the field. When she heard him approaching her from behind, she shot up and swung her sword around, pointing it at his neck.

He raised his hands in a peace gesture, offering her a slice of French bread.

She eyed him warily before smelling the bread first. She later explained this as checking to make sure it wasn't poisoned.

She quickly ate it, and after continuing this pattern for a few weeks, she finally trusted him enough and went to the mansion. She was still hesitant, her duties always in her mind, but Gakupo pushed her worries away. She always completely forgot about war, fighting, and soldiers when she was with him.

She turned out to be more useful than he could've imagined. She taught him to detect poison and to better his sword skills, and taught the girls how to defend themselves. Lukana made her a red garter and Liluen made her bread frequently in thanks. They all loved Teto. She chose the room two doors away from Lolan.


	11. Gumina Glassred

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Gumina Glassred

Age 21

Noble

* * *

><p>There.<p>

There she was.

How dare she…

How dare she be so carefree when she had destroyed whatever goodness that had lied within him?

This time, lust wasn't alone; rage burned his body, his blood, his organs.

How was it possible that along with everything else, he could still fit rage inside of himself?

The sneering look on her face was frozen in his mind. He remembered every detail about that day; it was sunny, with a small breeze. She had her hair in a delicate white bonnet, and a small lock had come loose.

The weather, the sounds, the smells… the rejection.

For the first time in a long time, he felt nervous. He had purposely avoided her so he could practice to make sure the spell worked.

After all, he didn't want to risk another rejection.

When he met her again, she was engaged. To whom, he didn't know, nor care.

He barely remembered how long it took to convince her, or how she agreed. By the end of the day, she was in his bed, sleeping soundly.

She was hesitant about staying, as her previous memory of him was not a positive one, but the other girls convinced her to stay.

Lukana made her a lime green garter, and Gumina chose the room to the right of Teto's.

She sat patiently with him as he burned every single one of his old portraits, in a desperate attempt to forget her rejection.

It didn't work.

Although she was completely devoted to him now, every time the Duke looked at her, the image of her sneering at him came to mind.

He just hoped that, with time, it would go away.


	12. Meilis Belzenia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Meilis Belzenia

Age 22

Princess Of The Empire Of Belzenia

* * *

><p>Meilis sighed tiredly. Her wedding was two months away, and she was utterly exhausted.<p>

But, apparently, she knew nothing about these sorts of things (not that she cared to learn anyways), and she should leave the task of planning her wedding to someone else.

At least, that's what her advisers said.

Still, even though she wasn't doing the physical work, she still had to do other things, such as pick her dress and get fitted for it, pick the foods that everyone would enjoy, pick the type of flowers arrangements, choose her bridesmaids, and so many more. All this made her head spin. She thought everyone was blowing it far too much out of proportion. It was just a wedding, after all.

Oh, but _no_, it was a _royal _wedding, it only happens once every thirty years. Meilis snorted.

'_At least it's better than being poor,' _Meilis thought.

When she was ten, her family had moved to Lucifenia after buying a large amount of land. This was, of course, during the original Queen's reign, not the princess's. When Queen Rilliane came to power, everything changed. Her family mostly died of starvation, and her father was executed for not paying the heavy taxes Rilliane imposed.

After the war in Lucifenia, Meilis fled to Belzenia, where she was born. Belzenia elected her as the new reigning monarch, as well as the leader of their vast army for having led the revolution. Kaito's father, Kyle Marlon, suggested a marriage proposal for Kaito and Meilis.

Kaito, surprisingly, didn't argue. It seemed that after Michaela died, he was indeed torn up, but after Meilis so willingly helped him take down Rilliane, he was perfectly fine with marrying her.

But even after the war ended, worries upon worries piled themselves in Meilis's mind. For one, she wondered what happened to Rilliane, as she saw with her own eyes that the one who suffered the death penalty was not Rilliane. Meilis could easily see that although Rilliane and her butler‒ '_No_,' Meilis told herself, '-_brother_'‒ Allen looked alike, they were not complete mirror images of each other. Even though Allen was still young, his face did not have the same softness in Rilliane's face. The angles in his face were too sharp to be mistaken for a girl's. And although he was sneering when Meilis and Kaito found him, Meilis saw that it wasn't the same as Rilliane's harsh glares and smirks. Allen's expression looked insincere; half-hearted. It was the look of someone not used to being cold and cruel.

Also‒ Rilliane's nails: a dead give away. Rilliane had dropped a thick locket after Allen was executed for her crimes. Meilis picked it up and handed it back to her, Kaito by her side. Meilis quickly spotted Rilliane's yellow nails, while Allen's nails were clear of anything. Rilliane looked at Meilis and Kaito, both of them smiling amiably, as though they had expected Allen to be relieved after Rilliane was dead.

Meilis would never forget what Rilliane did to her father; however, she had forgiven her. After all, her twin's absence would constantly remind her of her sins.

Meilis was sure Kaito must've noticed _something_; the face, the eyes, the nails, but if he did, he said nothing. After all, it must've been a sore subject with him. His first love haddied, and Rilliane was to blame. Not to mention he was rather thick when it came to things like paying attention to detail.

All the contemplating about it brought back memories of the night they laid siege on the castle. The guards falling one by one, the servants fleeing. Meilis told the mob that followed her to not attack any of them. The servants were not armed, and they were innocent anyways.

Meilis and Kaito were fast in finding the room in which Rilliane had hidden herself. They had contracted the help of one of Rilliane's maids, Ney Futapie, to tell them where Rilliane was, how to get in without facing the larger part of the army, and the basic inner workings of the castle. Ney proved as an excellent spy, but she changed her name after the revolution.

Those two girls occupied Meilis's mind often: Rilliane and Ney. She wondered where they were, what had happened to them, what they were doing. Rilliane had most likely changed her name as well; she'd be stupid not to.

Meilis had gone to visit Michaela's family to offer her condolences; however, when she found the Greonio family, they were in a panic. One of Michaela's sisters explained to Meilis that another one of the Greonio girls‒ Mikulia‒ had gone missing, although this was not like Michaela. Mikulia did not run away like Michaela did; she was most certainly kidnapped. She had gone to the city to buy medicine for her sick father; they lived in Elphegort, where vials of medicine were made by the dozens, so it was always cheap there. The peasant family could always afford it. But Mikulia had never returned home. After notifying authorities, the Greonios were horrified to find that Mikulia was just another in a long list of names of women who had gone missing: the accused murderer in Enbizaka, the dancer from Asmodin, the fortune teller from Leviantha, the aristocratic girl from Sataras… the list was a long one.

No one knew what had happened to them. Mikulia had been spotted all the way over in Asmodin, but how she got there was not known. No bodies were ever found, and there was barely anything the missing women had in common, other than they were female, and exceptionally beautiful. No evidence was left behind. The missing women's houses were the same as they left them. They took nothing with them, except what was on their immediate person. Even the murderer‒ Lukana Octo, the tailor from Enbizaka, Leviantha‒ left her scissors behind.

The scissors she used to kill four people.

The scissors that still had dry, crusted blood on them.

Lukana didn't even have the decency‒ no, the humanity‒ to clean the scissors.

She just left them there, the scent of blood heavy in the air.

Meilis was ripped from her thoughts when Kaito's brother, Akaito, staggered into the dining hall, where Meilis had been poking at her dinner.

Akaito sat down in a chair, and called, "Wine, please. The strongest you can find."

Meilis raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you drunk enough?"

"No."

Meilis sighed. Akaito needed to get married, and fast. She didn't know how much longer his father would put up with him before the king simply decided to arrange a marriage with whatever girl he could find.

A servant had filled up Akaito's glass, and he sloshed it down in one shot. Meilis rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to… finish planning my wedding." she said, standing up.

Akaito raised his glass towards her. "Have fun with that, dear sister."

In her study, Meilis vigorously went through pages and pages of things pertaining to her wedding, rejecting ideas from her advisers and marking things she would fix later.

Yawning, she soon fell asleep on her desk.

Kaito woke her up in the morning, with his good-natured laugh. Meilis grunted, twisting her neck to get rid of the kinks.

She tore through her daily tasks and at eleven o'clock, she climbed into a carriage to set off for Yokuborai, the capital of Asmodin.

The leaders of Asmodin were getting restless. They had once tried to best Lucifenia in a war, but at that time, an eleven-year-old Rilliane was just getting started with her new reign.

Meaning she was absolutely ruthless.

She executed anyone with the smallest suspicion of treason, dismissed half of her advisers, drafted nearly one hundred _thousand_ men into the army by force, and imposed taxes that were nearly four times the amount her mother had set. She was very young; she didn't understand the magnitude of the demands she gave, the executions she ordered.

For Asmodin, it was a crushing defeat. There was no way they could possibly stop what they had started.

Rilliane constantly threatened to massacre the people of Asmodin if the rulers didn't make up for their mistake. To appease her, they gave up large amounts of money, land, and with that, citizens, which added to the already huge army.

After three years into Rilliane's reign, a famine begin. Rilliane set such high taxes that it cost too much to grow, ship, and import food, let alone sell it and make a profit. Food became a scarcity; for the first time in twenty years, the people of Lucifenia had to carefully ration what food they had to ensure their survival.

Millions fled to Asmodin, which grew overpopulated, but received aid from many other countries, who sympathized with the rulers of Asmodin.

Now that Lucifenia's economy and government were in shambles, the rulers of Asmodin saw it as a perfect opportunity to recover everything they had lost.

When Meilis arrived in Yokuborai, it was late afternoon. The meetings were to start the following morning.

While her servants unpacked her things for her stay at the Asmodinian Palace, Meilis wanted to see more of the city, as she never had the chance before.

She walked around the city, her head always turning in a new direction to stare at something that had caught her eyes.

A flash of purple made her stop short. She squinted; she was definitely sure of it.

Meilis walked across the cobble stone street, dodging other people.

She slowed down and lightly tapped a tall man on the shoulder.

He turned around and looked at her. "Hm? I'm sorry madam, may I help you?"

"Excuse me sir, aren't you Duke Venomania, Queen Rilliane's former minister?" Meilis asked, remembering the long purple hair, the confident stride, the tall height.

The Duke raised his eyebrows. Recognition flashed through his eyes. "Ah, you must be Princess Meilis. Yes, I was Her Highness's minister, but I resigned after she declared war on Elphegort."

Declared war was hardly the right term. More like, '_decided to start a genocide massacre of green-haired women_.'

But that would be hardly appropriate to say in such a public place.

Meilis grimaced. "So you've heard. These people gossip like old women."

"You've come a long way for a former beggar. The last time I saw you, you were begging for Rilliane to spare your father's life." Gakupo caught his mistake as soon as he said it. Deciding to cut his losses and just take her, he continued, "Oh, my apologies, Your Highness. I did not mean to be so cruel."

"It's no problem at all, Your Grace." Meilis nearly forgot to address him as her advisers taught her, but remembered at the last second.

'_Strange_,' he thought, '-_I'd expect her of all people to be a bit more challenging to win over_.'

Maybe she just trusted him because he refused to serve Rilliane? Whatever the reason, Gakupo learned not to question good fortune. To avoid suspicion, he told her to sneak out at night.

In the morning, when her room was found empty, many search parties were sent to find Meilis. Even the rulers of Asmodin panicked and sent troops of soldiers to search for her. The kingdoms of Belzenia and Marlon were outraged; they accused the rulers of Asmodin of having murdered Meilis.

Of course, no one even suspected that she was sleeping soundly in the room to the left of Mirigans's, wearing a scarlet garter, having satisfied Duke Venomania and had not even thought about Kaito.

Or anyone else for that matter.


	13. Mikina Olpria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Mikina Olpria

Age 19

Widow

* * *

><p>She was half Lucifenian and half Belzenian; her orange hair was a sign of this.<p>

She was a widow, and a young one. Her family hired a match maker to set her up with a suitor. He was a young man her age named Pikono with white hair, and had one blue eye and one yellow eye. He died from a disease after less than a year into their marriage.

Even though she had just met Pikono, she had truly loved him, and was shattered when he died. She wore black everywhere, and lived an incredibly humble life. She didn't wear jewelry, nor makeup. She always tied her hair into a tight bun, and covered nearly every inch of skin.

But even so, Gakupo knew she was beautiful. He had seen her a year before she married Pikono, back when he only had Lukana, Mikulia, and Lolan, and right before he had Mirigan.

She was gorgeous; he remembered this. Her flaming orange hair reached halfway down her back, her skin was amazingly smooth, and her bright red eyes were always shining.

Although she was young, the Duke knew it would be incredibly difficult to win her over. She was in mourning, and she was still fiercely loyal to Pikono.

It took him a full two weeks to get her to live with him. That was by fay the longest for any woman he ever wanted, but he knew his efforts would pay off. Of course, it took a good deal of convincing from Lukana to get Mikina to change out of her prim, modest clothes into her flimsy gown and orange garter, but it worked.

Mikina chose the room across from Teto.


	14. Anne Lee Sweets

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Anne Lee Sweets

Age 62

Florist

* * *

><p>Oh, how the women of the harem loved flowers. Especially Mikulia. Even solemn-looking Mirigan would become bright and happy when Gakupo gave her a flower, more specifically, a white rose, her favorite.<p>

When he found an exceptionally beautiful flower, he knew exactly who to give it to. Lukana liked cherry blossoms best, while Lolan liked dark-colored tulips. Meilis liked red flowers in general, and Teto liked flowers that grew on fruit-bearing trees. Gakuline adored violets, Gumina had a soft spot for pansies, Liluen loved sunflowers, and Priema liked pink peonies. Hakua would like any flower as long as it wasn't white, grey, or green. Gakupo didn't quite understand why.

From what he could tell, every one of the women liked flowers. One day Lukana told him that there was a small flower shop in Leviahana that had some of the most beautiful flowers she'd ever seen.

So Gakupo had traveled all the way to Inveja, a city right near the border that separated Leviahana and Asmodin. It was a bright and cheery city, with blossoms and flowering trees lining every road.

Following the instructions Lukana gave him, he soon found the shop she told him about. It was practically bursting with a rainbow of flowers; there were common flowers like daisies, and foreign flowers he'd never seen before. There were lotuses, hydrangeas, bluebells, dahlias, and so many more. He didn't understand how one person could possibly tend to each flower with such carefulness and love.

When he saw the florist though, the flowers seemed dull in comparison. She had bright yellow curls and lightly tanned skin, and a seemingly permanent smile, which contrasted greatly with the staples covering her body.

He knew she was older than him‒ at least twice his age‒ but that didn't stop him.

When he returned to the mansion, he not only brought a bouquet of flowers for each woman, he also brought a new addition to his harem.

Anne tended to the garden around the mansion, bringing the wilting flowers to life. She picked the room between Lolan and Teto. And as usual, Lukana gave her a dress and a peach-colored garter.


	15. Neruneru Nerune

8D

You have _no _idea how long I've been waiting for this chapter. Obviously, Neru is my favorite Vocaloid (I really don't care if she has a voice or not) because of my love of tsunderes. They're so adorable! =ω=

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Neruneru Nerune

Age 19

Spy

* * *

><p>She seemed familiar. Her bright amber hair reminded him of Queen Rilliane when he used to be her minister, although Rilliane's hair was a shade lighter and much shorter.<p>

Indeed, she used to be Rilliane's maid, back during the Yellow Reign. Gakupo remembered her name‒ Ney‒ but since the revolution, she changed it to Neruneru.

She was very helpful in defeating Rilliane. She provided a very accurate description to the lady mercenary‒ Meilis‒ who led the mob in raiding the castle. Neruneru said that Rilliane would more than likely be hiding in a secret chamber behind the throne room. Gakupo remembered this room, as he was the one who suggested having a place to hide in case of an emergency.

There was no denying it, Neruneru was beautiful. She had always been envious of other girls, but the Duke saw she had little to no reason to be jealous of someone else for looks.

She still wore her long hair in a side tail, with a large white bow holding it in place. A white ribbon was wound around her tied up hair so that it wouldn't get caught on anything.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow when he saw her. _'She still does that?'_

Oh, but he knew she would be a difficult one. Maybe not so much as Mikina, but more than it took to get Mikulia or Hakua.

At first, she rejected his advances. He knew this was just in her nature; after all, she did start to blush when he was near.

It took one week to wear down on her rejections, and on the eighth day, she gave in.

Gakupo asked Lukana to make Neruneru's garter the exact same shade as her hair.

The younger girls‒ particularly Mikulia and Mikina‒ liked to tease Neruneru just to see her reaction; a heated blush and angry remarks. But they knew Neruneru didn't mean everything she said. Even so, making her angry was rather enjoyable.

She picked the room between Mikulia and Mikina.


	16. Murili Anon

Haha, bet you thought this was gonna be Rindo's chapter. I'm such a fucking tease. XP _(lolnoonecareswut)_

For those who of you who do have lives and don't spend your entire day lurking on the Vocaloid wiki, this is Muri Anone.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Murili Anon

Age 18

Handmaiden

* * *

><p>'<em>Why, just why did the most beautiful women have to be the servants and peasants?<em>', Gakupo thought disdainfully, looking at yet another women tending to her wealthy mistress. The mistress was rather plain, and seemed even more so next her handmaiden's bright red hair and eyes. Or was it pink? Gakupo couldn't quite tell. Her hair seemed to constantly shift between colors as she walked closer and farther away from the light.

Maybe he only noticed her because she stood out, especially next to her uninteresting mistress. Or maybe he had a fetish for red and pink-haired women. That seemed to be the case lately.

Nevertheless, she joined the harem, more than happy to escape her drab, boring life as a handmaiden.

She seemed to develop a friendship with Hakua, but Gakupo wasn't sure. He thought it to be too much of a hassle to constantly monitor the women's doings, unless they were walking too close to the entry gate or to a high window where they could be seen.

One particular quirk of hers was that she could eat spicy food in copious quantities without even wincing. Gakupo and the other women took great care when their dinners were spicy by separating the foods so that they wouldn't end up eating anything too spicy for them. Gakupo shuddered when he would see Murili walking around the mansion in her nightgown and coral garter, munching on a pepper, while two or three more were in her free hand on a string, on her way to her room across from Liluen's.

How she could handle that, he didn't know. He had a feeling that even if the deal had been to not have taste buds, he still wouldn't be able to match her constant cravings of zesty food.


	17. Kaikoha Marlon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Kaikoha Marlon

Age 16

Princess Of Marlon

* * *

><p>Now he was just aiming too high.<p>

How could he possibly take not one, but two princesses without getting caught?

It was impossible, he decided. But that didn't stop him from trying.

He had integrated himself back into politics, and now was a minister of the king of Asmodin.

Princess Kaikoha had come in her brother's stead to the monthly meeting in which representatives from all seven countries would negotiate problems. Kaito had been so distraught with Meilis's disappearance that he suddenly fell ill, which worsened connections between Asmodin and Marlon.

Even though he should be considering him a political rival, the Duke felt it would be too cruel to not only take Kaito's fiancée from him, but his sister as well.

But who was he to go against his own desires?

He befriend slowly, carefully, during her stay in Asmodin in her attempts to locate Meilis. By the eighth week, she barely noticed that she was no longer in the Asmodinian palace and that she was wearing clothes that she'd never have the courage or indecency to wear. After all, she wore floor length gowns, not short dresses that exposed her blue garter for all to see.

She also was not used to her room in the basement. Even though she was to the right of Gumina, who had become fast friends with her, Kaikoha was used to having a room at the top floor, with spectacular views.

At the sight of Meilis, Gakupo feared that his charm would no longer work on her and she would break free of his hold. But she stayed attached to him, eye glazed over, walking as though she were in a dream.


	18. Kikuna Juonro

For those of you who have lives and don't obsessively lurk on the Vocaloid wiki like me, this girl is Kiku Juon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Kikuna Juonro

Age 19

Scholar

* * *

><p>She was… frightening, to say the least. She was very intelligent and had memorized book after book by spending time in the palace library, wasting away in a corner in the back.<p>

That wasn't so much as frightening as was her rather morbid fascination with wars and murders. Her favorite books were the history books about Queen Rilliane's bloody reign and about the gore-filled massacres she waged. Some people said she had actively supported Rilliane, but she never admitted or denied this.

Gakupo found her when he was looking for a certain book on the Marlon family. She was, as usual, sitting in a corner. She seemed to dislike sitting in open spaces.

She quickly flipped through the pages of a book, then slammed it shut and scoffed. She out it back on a shelf and pulled out another one.

Gakupo squinted to see the title of the book that she put away.

_The Yellow Revolution: The Fall of Rilliane_

Gakupo stared at the book, a skeptical look on his face. He looked back at Kikuna, at her flaming red hair pulled back with a white headband. She constantly had to tuck a few loose locks of hair behind her hair, so much that she did it without even noticing.

Gakupo debated with himself. Was she really worth it? Lukana was one thing, but Kikuna _enjoyed _reading about the murders of people and of Rilliane's cruelty. Lukana may have been a murderer, but she didn't even realize it, and she would be incredibly insulted if anyone suggested so. Kikuna seemed well on her way to becoming a vicious sociopath. With all the reading she did, Gakupo wouldn't have been surprised if she could commit a perfect murder, without leaving any evidence behind.

He didn't know how it happened. He _really _didn't. He had just about decided that he wouldn't bother with her when she looked up and stared at him, her stone-cold expression quickly melting to a more relaxed smile. The rest was a blur; he woke up in the middle of the night with her in his bed, a happy expression on her face as she sauntered to her room across from Hakua's with her blood-red garter.


	19. Teila Ruson

Oh hey guys, remember me? More importantly, do you remember this story? Yeah, some bitch started it a while ago and hasn't updated for months TROLOLOL

In all seriousness, I suppose I have my reasons for not updating. Due to several things such as midterms, a field trip to Italy (Europeans are weird as fuck btw), and family issues, I have not had as much time for writing as I used to.

As much as I'd hate to say it, I think I'm beginning to lose interest in writing. Writing was a hobby I started up when I was in middle school. I would stay up all night writing. There were weeks where I didn't sleep at all during the weekdays and passed out from exhaustion on weekends. Middle school was a pretty hellish time of my life- what with **middle school** (read:hell), depression, pressure, and other issues- and writing came up as a good way to channel all my stress.

Now, things aren't what they were before. I'm much happier than I was one or two years ago, and things have been steadily improving. My low grades have improved dramatically, I have more friends than I could ever hope to have had in middle school, and my family issues are slowly disappearing one by one.

Will I keep writing? I don't know. Right now, I can't tell if it's just something I like to do when I'm depressed, or something I'll always enjoy doing.

For now, I can promise that this story will most definitely not be discontinued; I'm not that mean, haha. I'll stick it out to the end.

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed in the past, and those who have stuck with me so far. It means the world to me. :)

This girl is Tei Sukone.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Teila Ruson

Age 19

Shrine Maiden

* * *

><p>This was the limit. She was a <em>shrine maiden.<em>

If he gave in, she may very well set the shrine on fire for all it's worth. He tried to fight it, he sincerely did. He did not want to anger the gods. She was just like Hakua and Mirigan, he told himself, he wouldn't be missing much. Silver hair wasn't that interesting anyway.

But trying to fight his attraction made him want her more. As usual.

She was somewhat short, but her large, baggy clothes made her look smaller than she really was. She was just so… petite. He found it to be incredibly adorable. Her bright red eyes, however, reminded him of Teto and Kikuna, but hers weren't as frightening. As if his nightmares of Meilis brandishing her sword weren't enough.

He spent a month agonizing over it. A full _month_. He had never fought against his desires before. This was pure torture for him.

He only gave in because Kikuna asked him to. Well, she asked to visit Teila. But he couldn't just have a supposedly missing girl just pop in at a shrine to say hello to a friend of hers, could he?

So after Kikuna paid her a visit, he worked his charm and 'convinced' Teila to live with him and Kikuna at the mansion.

Of course, he conveniently left out the fact that eighteen other girls lived there as well. When Teila saw all the women, a brutal look crossed her face. Gakupo quickly pulled her to him and kissed her, hoping it would pacify her sudden bloodlust. He swept her up in his arms‒ she was so _light_!‒ and brought her to his bedroom.

It worked.

She later walked to the room between Kaikoha's and Murili's as though she was in a dream.

Her jealousy never reared its head again as far as Gakupo could tell. She got along well with the other women, and happily accepted the maroon garter from Lukana.


	20. Mikura Kuronio

Are you excited? I'm excited. Wanna know why?

I've finally finished writing the rest of the chapters for the girls and the ending.

:D

(btw, Zatsune Miku ftw)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Mikura Kuronio

Age 18

Harlot

* * *

><p>He found her entirely by accident. She was performing in some dank cabaret in the commoners' quarter. He would not have spared the place a second look had it not been for her voice.<p>

It was a rather risqué sort of entertainment; the lower-class men filled the club, leering at the the scantily-clad waitresses and cheering like animals for the entertainers.

She was singing on-stage, and she was apparently the club's main event. Clad in a skimpy black dress, she had a sort of trouble-making look in her eyes that only added to her appeal. She sang with a low, husky voice that enhanced her devilish image, despite her deceptively soft face framed with long black hair.

In fact, Gakupo found that she bore a striking resemblance to Mikulia.

After slipping a couple pieces of gold to a waitress, he found out that her name was Mikura Kuronio, and she been the daughter of a blue-blooded family, but fell from the aristocracy's good graces after her parents died, leaving a massive debt behind. She had no way to pay it off, having never learned any skills.

Although he was disinclined to go after such a promiscuous girl, he decided to make an exception‒ just this once.

Later that night, he found that it was a bit inaccurate to say she didn't have any skills. She was a very experienced girl, more so than any of the other women in the harem. She knew exactly what to do.


	21. Rindo Blume

Oh hey look it's Rin's chapter lol.

So anyway as I was saying in my previous note, all the chapters are done. I'll be leaving for a trip soon, so I'll upload a couple chapters now, and leave the rest for when I get back.

And about the ending... some of you may like it, some of you may not.

I certainly enjoyed it. :D

Oh and if you see any mistakes, please tell me! I did proofread it and all, but I'm a little too excited right now, so I probably missed a few mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Rindo Blume

Age 15

Nun

* * *

><p>At first, he didn't recognize her. She looked… older.<p>

Hakua asked him for a favor. She had lived with another girl in a chapel on the coast, and they had become close friends. Hakua felt guilty for leaving her behind without saying a word, so she wanted Gakupo to give her a yellow rose. Hakua said it was her friend's favorite.

Hakua put extra emphasis on the fact that her friend's name was Rindo.

When Gakupo found the chapel, a young girl was inside, kneeling in a pew. Her hair was covered by a black veil, and at first Gakupo thought she was in mourning due to her simple black dress.

When she stood up and turned to face him, her eyes widened.

"Are you Ri‒"

"Venomania!"

Gakupo stared at her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Uh, no, not at all, I just, um, no, uh…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "Never mind. Were you, uh, looking for someone?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Miss Rindo. Are you her?"

"Yes. May I help you?"

"Someone told me to give this." He pulled the rose out of his pocket, carefully wrapped in a handkerchief. "And to tell you that she's alright."

Rindo gaped at the rose, before quickly snatching it from Gakupo's hand. She raised it to her nose, and sniffed the handkerchief.

"You know where Hakua is, don't you!" she snapped, glaring at him as though he had just said he murdered Hakua.

"Hakua?" he feigned ignorance. "I don't know a Hakua. But a woman asked me to give this to a girl named Rindo who lived in a chapel, and to give you a message."

Rindo didn't answer. Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes. Finally, after a long silence, she asked, "Where did you see her? I need to find her."

"Somewhere in Belzenia." Gakupo lied. He couldn't have this girl snooping around in Asmodin.

Her eyes burning with resolve, she curtly said, "Thank you," and went outside.

As Gakupo mounted his horse, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Rindo was going into the stables. She quickly came out, riding a black stallion, and after locking the doors to the chapel, set off.

For a mere commoner, she was quite good at riding. Learning how to ride a horse properly was difficult, and most of the time, a horse was a luxury not too many could afford. Riding was a popular past time for the more wealthy. They had the time to waste and the money to pay for an instructor.

Gakupo stared off in the direction Rindo had left in; that was no commoner girl.

* * *

><p>That night, at dinner, Hakua passively asked if Gakupo had given Rindo the rose.<p>

"Ah, yes. She seemed to understand who it was from."

"Good," Hakua nodded, mostly to herself, "I hope she didn't worry too much…"

"Actually, as soon as I gave her the rose, she mounted a horse and left to look for you." Gakupo said lazily, taking a large gulp of wine.

"...She did?"

"Yes, although I don't quite understand how she did. Do you know how to ride as well?"

"Erm, no…"

"Rather odd. How would a commoner girl at her age even _begin _to know how to mount a horse properly?"

"I think… her brother was the one who taught her…"

"Her _brother_?" Gakupo asked skeptically.

"I-I'm not sure… I never really asked…" Hakua began pulling at the ends of her hair, a nervous‒ and not to mention rather painful-looking‒ habit. "Um… I'm not feeling very well… Excuse me…"

* * *

><p>He saw Rindo two weeks later in the capital. She looked so crestfallen it was practically heartbreaking. Gakupo couldn't really understand why; did Hakua mean <em>that <em>much to her?

He approached her, greeting her with a, "What a wonderful coincidence. Hello, Miss Rindo."

She turned her head slowly, as though unable to believe it was him. "Hello, your grace. Yes, what a wonderful coincidence." she bowed briefly, as though it were an afterthought.

"Have you had any luck in finding your friend?"

She averted her eyes. "No. No one in Belzenia seems to have seen her."

Guilt was nagging at the back of his mind when he saw the look that crossed her face. She looked absolutely _shattered_.

He felt as though he was required to make up for taking Hakua. "I'm truly sorry. I do hope you'll have luck finding her soon. Would you like me to ask the royal guards to keep an eye out for her?"

Her face instantly lit up. "Can you do that?"

"Of course, Miss Rindo. I'd hate to see such a beautiful young lady so upset." he smiled faintly, almost amused at how quickly she perked up. "In fact, you should come with me and provide a description of your friend."

"R-really? ...Uh- I mean, yes! Yes, they need to know what she looks like-" she stammered, suddenly flustered.

He smiled again and offered his arm to her, planning to take her to the palace.

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew through the street.

Rindo's veil fell off of her head, exposing her light blonde hair.

Gakupo's eyes widened in shock. He stared at her speechlessly and did not move as she caught her veil and carefully put it back on. When she faced him again, she was perplexed as to why he was staring.

"Are you feeling unwell, your grace?"

He leaned forward a bit, examining her face. She blushed furiously, stuttering and nearly tripping as she tried to step back.

"Lady Rilliane?"

At first he thought she didn't hear him. A minute later, however, her eyes widened in horror, and before he could get another word out, she scurried away without looking back.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, he followed her, and quickly caught up with her. He found her hiding in a dress shop, ducking behind a rack of gowns when he walked in.<p>

He waved aside the clerk who rushed to greet him.

Rindo nervously sank lower to the ground, hoping he would turn around and leave. The _tap-tap _of his shoes only made her more nervous, and she found herself clenching her jaw and balling her fists as he stepped closer and closer to where she was hiding. A tear escaped out of her eye.

This was it. She was as good as dead. Allen's sacrifice had been for nothing.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked as he leaned over the gowns.

She refused to look at him and answered, "Why do you think, _Sir_?" Despite her best efforts not to, a sob escaped from her, so she bit down on her tongue to prevent any more.

"The only thing that comes to mind is that you are playing a game again. You were quite fond of playing hide-and-seek with Allen, were you not?"

As soon as he said Allen's name, tears flowed freely down her face; she didn't make a sound, but covered her face with her hands and tried to wipe her tears away.

He watched her cry for a minute, then sighed. Hakua would never forgive him if her left her like this.

Did Hakua know that Rindo was Rilliane…?

At that moment, he didn't particularly care that Hakua had kept something like this from him (and in her defense, it wasn't as though he was terribly inclined to know more about the women's personal lives).

He picked up Rindo‒ she was even lighter than Teila‒ and carried her out of the store. A servant was waiting with a carriage on the street, so he gently set her down inside and sat across from her. The servant pulled the reins and started on the path back to the mansion.

Gakupo pulled out a handkerchief, offering it to her.

Rindo stared at him for a minute, revealing her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes, before taking the handkerchief and drying her tears.

She sniffled, asking, "W-w-will you hand me over to the guards?"

"I doubt they'd want you. They believe that Rilliane was executed a year ago. It would decrease pubic morale if they found out they executed the wrong person."

His words seem to comfort her a bit.

"Was it Allen who took your place?" he asked quietly. She nodded as another wail choked its way out of her.

Normally, the Duke wasn't one to listen to people's problems. The only times he ever bothered trying to help someone was if one of the women in the harem was unhappy. But sad people in general frightened him a bit, since he had no idea how to deal with them- although it was a bit easier when it came to women.

And so, he found himself confused as to what he was supposed to do. There wasn't much he could help Rindo with‒ he couldn't just go ask the demon to resurrect Allen.

He settled with softly patting her back as she continued to sob, and couldn't help but be amazed at how much she had changed. Rilliane would never have let anyone seen her cry, except for the angry tears she shed when she threw a tantrum. She would have told Gakupo to mind his own business and know his place.

However, it seemed as though Rindo was an entirely separate person from Rilliane.

This made Gakupo oddly uncomfortable. He knew how to deal with Rilliane. He did not know what Rindo was like.

"...Do you have to see Hakua?" the words slipped out of his mouth before he could think twice about them.

Rindo turned her head so quickly the veil slipped off again. "Hakua? Where? Do you know where she is?"

Gakupo thought quickly. Rindo might turn him in to the authorities if she found out why Hakua really left. Then again, she might not say anything now that Gakupo was aware of who she really was.

"Yes, I know. She will be very happy to see you."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the mansion, Gakupo asked for a servant to call Hakua and tell her she had a visitor.<p>

A few minutes later, Hakua emerged from the mansion's walls in a demure grey dress.

At the sight of her, Rindo nearly tackled her, hugging her.

"Hakua! I was so worried! Are you alight? Are you hurt? I missed you so much! I knew when I got the rose you must have been alive but I still couldn't help but worry and-" Rindo rambled on, holding Hakua so tightly it was as if she thought Hakua might disappear.

Hakua smiled and patted Rindo's head. "I'm alright. Nothing's wrong."

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Miss Rindo?" Gakupo offered.

Rindo stared at him for a minute. She was wary of him since he had known where Hakua was the entire time.

This was where Gakupo began to think that bringing her was a bad idea.

And so, he exerted his power, just slightly, to make Rindo trust him.

"I…" Rindo trailed off, hypnotized by Gakupo's gaze. She shook her head, and looked at Hakua. "Yes, if you do not mind."

* * *

><p>Hakua begged him to let Rindo stay at the mansion. She didn't want to leave Rindo to fend for herself alone in the chapel.<p>

Gakupo agreed. However, he wouldn't touch Rindo. Whenever he looked at her, he still saw Rilliane and not Rindo. Although the differences between the two were more than obvious, he still could not shake the sight of Rilliane angrily declaring war on Elphegort.

"Do you know who she really is?" Gakupo asked Hakua.

Hakua stared at the ground for a minute, shuffling her feet and tugging at the ends of her hair. "...Yes. I overheard her in a confession box at the chapel."

"And it did not bother you?"

"At first, I hated her. Because of her…" Hakua swallowed back a sob, "-because of her, my friend died in the war. She had been in love with Prince Kaito, and everyone knew Rilliane had been aiming to marry him, so…

"I thought I could kill her. To avenge my friend. But… I couldn't… go through with it. She's just a lonely girl, like I was before I had met my friend." Hakua didn't meet Gakupo's gaze. "Being alone… is a very sad thing."


	22. Yuki Kaina

If you're wondering, no, I did not write Gakupo as a pedophile. That creeped me out too much. He just thinks Yuki is super kawaii~ desu~~~.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Yuki Kaina

Age 9

Student

* * *

><p>Murili had asked for more peppers, and Gakupo offered to take her to the large market place in the commoners' quarter. It was crowded enough that Murili didn't attract much attention. That was where Gakupo found Yuki.<p>

She… was… just… so… adorable!

"Excuse me, sir? Can you get that for me?"

"Hm?" Gakupo looked around to find the source of the voice, before he realized it came from a little girl who seemed to just barely be half as tall as he was. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, could you please get that for me?" she pointed to a shiny red apple, the best-looking out of all of them in the pile.

"Here you go." Gakupo pulled the apple out of the pile carefully to not knock all the other apples down.

A grin broke out of her face, revealing a small gap in between her two front teeth. "Thank you very much!"

Murili returned, letting her servant carry the box of peppers. "Ready, my lord?"

"Yes, Miss Murili."

"Then let's‒" Murili felt a tug on the skirt of her dress. She glanced down to see the little girl smiling at her. "Yes, dear? Do you need something?"

"You're really beautiful, Miss!"

A look of adoration appeared on Murili's face.

"You are just the most precious little girl!" Murili said, picking the girl up. "What's your name?"

"Yuki."

"Where are your parents?"

Yuki didn't answer.

"My lord, do you think we should take her back?" Murili asked. Gakupo nodded.

The girls absolutely _loved _Yuki. She was smarter than she looked, and could hold her own in a chess match even against Lukana. She stayed in the room next to Liluen's, but she often snuck into Liluen's room whenever she got afraid.

Gakupo never touched her. He refused to. He did not have the heart to destroy something so pure and innocent.

But he agreed whole-heartedly with the women. She was the most adorable little girl he had ever seen!


	23. Josephine Francois III

And I also didn't write Gakupo as a bestiality perv. That creeped me out too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Josephine Francois III

Age 22

Queen Rilliane's White Mare

* * *

><p>He decided to take Rindo out for a day. She wore the veil to cover her hair and eyes, so no one would recognize her.<p>

He had been telling her about a horse that had been on a rampage through Lucifenia and Asmodin. It was a large white mare that could charged through entire cities and town, knocking down everything in its path. There had been many attempts to calm it, but it would just plow through anything that stood in its way.

Apparently, it had a distinctive diamond-shaped mark on it forehead.

They passed by a field, where a white horse was grazing.

"A diamond-shaped mark, you say?" Rindo said.

"Yes. Sounds a bit like Josephine, don't you think?" Josephine was Queen Rilliane's most prized possession. It was perhaps the only thing that she truly tried to take good care of.

"Perhaps… I don't know what happened to her after the raid on the castle. They might have set her free."

"Well, if this rampaging horse is her, she is currently running through Asmodin. We might end up finding her. I would think that you might be able to calm her down."

"I suppose… whose horse is that? I didn't think anyone else lived nearby."

"It might just have gotten loose. Its owner will probably come get it."

"Maybe. Hold on, what is that on its forehead?"

"What?" Gakupo squinted. "Oh, its some sort of mark."

"Let me try something. Josephine!" she called out. The horse raised its head to look at Rindo.

"Josephine! Come!" Rindo signaled with her hand.

The horse trotted over to Rindo, stopping in front of her.

"How odd. I'd expected it to be a bit less simple to tame her." Gakupo deadpanned.

Rindo was slightly worried that Josephine might run away, so she slowly lifted her hand up and touched the mark on Josephine's head.

"She is a very lovely horse." Gakupo said.

"Her name is Josephine Francois the Third." Rindo said, a bit indignantly.

Gakupo chuckled. "Would you like to take her back to the mansion?"

Rindo looked at him, hope bright in her eyes. "Can I?"

"Of course."


	24. Yufina Marlon

I couldn't really find a Vocaloid whose name sounds like Yufina, so I'm just assuming that this refers to the UTAUloid Yuffu Sekka.

Hey, look! This is the last chapter before the ending starts. The happy times are almost ooooveeer~! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Yufina Marlon

Age 26

Queen Of Marlon

* * *

><p>Gakupo had to give King Kyle credit; he chose a beautiful woman to be his wife.<p>

Queen Yufina was the definition of elegance. She had long light grey hair that was tied into a braid with a white ribbon, grey eyes with flecks of blue, and incredibly fair skin.

She was also very petite and slender, even more so than Rindo or Teila.

Gakupo berated himself for even looking at her. There was no way Kyle would forgive the kidnappings of his daughter, wife, and future daughter-in-law.

Absolutely no way.

But then again, Gakupo didn't care much for Kyle's opinion.

At the annual Marlon ball‒ that was held despite the heavy mood due to the absence of the princess‒ Gakupo led Yufina away when no one was looking.

She was a truly wonderful addition to the harem. Her beauty surpassed that of Lukana and Gumina, and her soft-spoken nature seemed so delicate, it only made her more beautiful.

She looked as though she were made to wear the soft nightgown and navy garter Lukana presented to her.

She picked the room between Gakuline and Sonika‒ wealthy ladies stuck together, Gakupo supposed.

This left one room in the basement. Gakupo wondered who should be the final addition to his harem.


	25. Downfall

And so, dear readers, here is the first part of the end to this story.

I do hope you'll enjoy the show I've prepared for you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Downfall

* * *

><p>Duke Gakupo Venomania's downfall came soon after he claimed Queen Yufina Marlon.<p>

A woman with bright blue eyes and golden locks of hair came into the mansion of her own accord. She claimed she had fallen in love with Gakupo.

He was hardly one to turn down a beautiful woman, so he welcomed her.

As he circled his arms around her waist, a sharp pain went through his chest.

He looked down and saw a dagger embedded in his torso.

* * *

><p>Kyle Marlon removed the wig and pulled the dagger from Venomania's chest. He called out, "Meilis! Meilis, where are you?"<p>

* * *

><p>The women, free of Gakupo's control, came to their senses and began to flee from the mansion.<p>

* * *

><p>It is said that everything you do affects someone else's life, and that your actions will cause a chain reaction that will never stop.<p>

This is especially true when it comes to the tale of Duke Venomania.


	26. After Effects pt 1

The dates for when the next parts will be posted are on my profile if you'd like to check.

We'll begin by going through all of the girls and their lives after they escape from the mansion. We'll work our way backwards, starting with the twenty-fourth girl and ending with the first.

Here we go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

After Effects, pt. 1

* * *

><p>xxiv.<p>

Queen Yufina returns to Marlon unharmed. Her husband, King Kyle Marlon, is more than a little skeptical despite her claims that she had been forced to go to the Venomania mansion.

He soon starts a trial against her for treason.

She manages to manipulate the court and turn it against him. Kyle Marlon is accused of treason and perjury. He is executed on a Saturday.

xxiii.

The horse, finally reunited with its mistress, stays close by to Rindo. Hakua permits her to keep it.

xxii.

Yuki turned out to be an orphan. Her parents had died in a fire the year before. She is sent to an orphanage after she was recovered from Venomania's mansion.

King Kiyoteron of Asmodin soon finds himself in a predicament. He needs an heir, but wants to avoid a situation like Kyle Marlon's, and does not wish to get married. He settles for adopting a child.

Yuki's impeccable grades and excellent memory made her a top candidate suggested to him by his advisers. After meeting her in person, Kiyoteron is immediately charmed by her childishly lovable mannerisms and he adopts her on the spot.

xxi.

Rindo returns to the chapel, forever in mourning of her brother and in regret of her selfishness. Not a day goes by without her staring into a mirror, wishing she could see her brother one more time.

Hakua remarks that the brioche only becomes better and better each time Rindo makes it.

xx.

Mikura has no choice but to return to the cabaret where she was previously employed; her return brought many customers back.

By chance, Prince Taito Marlon catches sight of her on the streets and is captivated with her beauty.

She ends up becoming his mistress.

xix.

Teila flees from the mansion, horrified and disgusted with herself.

She returns to the shrine, where the head priestess ordered that she be scrubbed clean with holy water, but deemed her pure enough to continue her shrine maiden duties.

xviii.

Queen Yufina demanded that Prince Taito marry a lady who, in her words, 'had more than just a beautiful face to her name.'

Apparently, she meant a lady like Kikuna.

Although in theory they seemed like a match made in heaven, Kikuna and Taito do not get along very well. Kikuna finds Taito to be dull and ignorant, and he finds her to be conceited and arrogant.

But Taito has little choice in the matter, and proposes to Kikuna. She accepts, although more because she wants to have access to the family's private library than anything else.

xvii.

Princess Kaikoha returns to Marlon, and is no longer considered by suitors to be a desirable candidate for marriage due to her 'impurity'.

However, at the annual ball held by Marlon, Prince Mikulo Elphegort falls in love with her, and she with him.

They marry a month after King Kyle's execution, and a week before Prince Taito's wedding.

xvi.

Murili's former mistress refuses to take her back her; she is left unemployed as a result.

But her time spent making friends with the women in the harem paid off. Neruneru soon offers Murili a job as her own handmaiden with a much higher salary; Murili happily accepts.

xv.

Many debates were held over what reforms should be made to the government of Lucifenia. Some people argued that a democracy would be the best way to go; others insisted that a new monarch be instilled in Rilliane's place.

A scholar soon discovers a tattered old letter written by the former king of Lucifenia. After doing some research he concludes that Rilliane's father had an affair with a commoner, and produced a daughter. Neruneru is thought to be the last living member of the d'Autriche family. Neruneru's original birth certificate is found, with the king of Lucifenia listed as the father, and her birth name being listed as simply Neru d'Autriche.

Surrounding countries suggest a compromise to the issue of the government reforms: a constitutional monarchy, with Neru as a figurehead and negotiator, and a group of advisers and scholars as a senate.

Neru is thrown into a fierce training course to be taught all of the things she never learned as a commoner, from how to behave like a lady to politics and lawmaking.

A year later, she is almost unrecognizable. The short-tempered and feisty commoner somehow became a well-mannered and clever princess.

She catches the attention of Prince Akaito Marlon entirely by accident. During a ball, he had been drinking too much and was escorted to a bedroom in order to rest. Neru, having grown annoyed with his bad manners, goes to his room and spills a glass of cold water all over him. As he flails around, half-asleep, half-awake, she angrily snaps, "Next time you attend one of my parties, please do keep your drinking in moderation."

Akaito thinks this show of crossness is uncharacteristic of a lady with such high-standing‒ and he enjoys it greatly. From that day on, he often goes out of his way to rile up Princess Neru, teasing her and irritating her to the point where she sometimes resorts to smalls acts of violence to make him stop.

His advisers tell him to get married in order for him to keep his place in the Marlon family; her advisers suggest she marry in order to star rebuilding alliances with other countries.

They marry three years after the fall of Rilliane's reign.

xiv.

Anne Lee returns to her flower shop, only to discover that her husband, Al, and children, Andy and Annie, were less than adept at taking care of flowers. Nearly all of them had wilted in the time she was gone.

Nonetheless, she manages to revive most of them, and the shop was back to the way it was before: bursting with flowers and life.

xiii.

Mikina stops by a chapel one day, and it happens to be the one that Hakua and Rindo live at. She decides that it is quite charming, and begins to live there while continuing to mourn her last husband.

She never remarries.


	27. After Effects pt 2

Whoops, I'm a little late.

Are you enjoying the ending so far?

Here are the last twelve girls.

The Neru/Akaito hints in the previous chapter were requested by a friend. Eri, you owe me a butterbeer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

After Effects, pt. 2

* * *

><p>xii.<p>

Prince Kaito and Princess Meilis marry as soon as she returns. Kaito decides to let his brother, Prince Akaito, keep all the power in Marlon, in order to rule Belzenia with Meilis.

xi.

Gumina returns to her home country of Sataras. She marries the son of a wealthy noble, and has two children.

She has never given Gakupo a second thought.

x.

Meilis appoints Teto as a high-commanding general in the Belzenian army, alongside a man named Ted Kasane.

(He is definitely courting her, but you didn't hear that from me.)

Teto has become slightly addicted to bread from Liluen's bakery, and so a new shipment must be brought everyday for her.

Liluen appreciates the positive feedback.

ix.

Gakuko retreats to her house and rarely leaves her room. She is disgusted with herself, and berates herself constantly for not being more resistant.

She commits suicide out of pure shame.

viii.

Liluen continues working at her bakery, and still is not used to attention from men.

She is confused as to why her life, which had previously seemed so satisfying to her, now seems dull and uneventful.

She passes it off as a temporary fancy.

vii.

Prima quickly resumes working as a domestic helper. Priemina was overjoyed when her sister returned.

Five years after the Venomania incident, she meets a silversmith named Tonio. They marry on the anniversary of Prima's parents' wedding.

vi.

Sonika returns to Sataras with Gumina, but decides that she wants to continue studying abroad for a few more years. She aims to become a better entrepreneur so she can take on the family business.

Her father is upset that she plans on leaving so soon, but happy that she wants to pursue a career.

v.

Hakua returns to the chapel; she finds comfort there, and it has become home to her.

She lives peacefully with Rindo and Mikina. Her brother, Dell Honnel‒ who she had thought was lost at sea‒ returns to Asmodin, and lives in the chapel as well.

One day she sees another illusion on the beach. It's the same boy as last time.

She wonders who it might be.

iv.

Mirigan tries to continue making a living by fortunetelling, but rumors fly around and claim that her fortunetelling has become inaccurate since she did not predict her own kidnapping.

She is forced to find a new job, and ends up working as a maid in a small inn. The air around her makes all the customers a bit drowsy‒ the owners don't mind since that means they'll stay for another night.

iii.

Lolan, now considered 'used goods', has to work in a dingy brothel, and she soon becomes a shell of the person she was before.

A man named Leone, who had been a regular as the restaurant where she used to work, takes pity on her and proposes to her. She accepts; she and Leone take to each other quickly, and day by day, Lolan slowly starts to become the woman she used to be.

ii.

Mikulia returns to her family, who are more than elated that she has returned. She becomes quite greedy, now unaccustomed to her poor lifestyle.

A rich doctor catches her eye; she seduces him and convinces him to marry her.

Although, even after they have been wed, his infidelity continues…

i.

And finally, Lukana.

Lukana had been different from the other women. Her love was real, and not just an artificial lust.

She had truly loved Duke Gakupo Venomania.

However, Gakupo never believed her when she told him so; he thought it was just an effect from the spell.

But her love was genuine, and pure, and mostly untainted.

Gakupo, as much as he hated to admit it, was still pinning after Gumina. After he'd been stabbed, and the women were fleeing the mansion, he crawled pathetically on the ground, reaching his hand out as though he'd be able to stop Gumina.

"_Gumina! Wait! I haven't told you-"_

He couldn't continue, as he retched up blood from his wound. Blood was flooding his lungs and he couldn't breathe.

Gumina looked back at him for only a second before running as fast as she could.

Lukana stared at Gakupo for a minute. She kneeled down to his level, carefully brushing his hair aside.

"Lu-luka...na…" he wheezed.

"Don't worry, my darling." she wiped a bit of blood off of his chin. "I'll take care of you. Let me go get the medicine."

His eyes were locked on her as she left towards the kitchen. He couldn't move, the pain was so blindingly horrible.

Lukana returned with a knife in her hand.

Gakupo coughed, "L-l-lukana, what are you doing?"

"Even though you have someone like me, you still were unsatisfied. I wonder why?"

Gakupo eyes widened as he realized what she intended to do. He desperately began to crawl away, trying to escape.

"A girl of only nine years, you really are awful. Was I not enough for you? Anyway, I need to tailor my gown, but I cannot seem to find my scissors. I suppose anything sharp could work in place."


	28. Finale

So. This is the last chapter. I distinctly remember thinking this story would take no longer than a month to finish.

I seriously hope tropical storm Isaac hits. I wouldn't mind a few days off from school.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Finale

* * *

><p>Lukana's fury was satisfied. But she found herself unsure of what to do. Both of the loves of her life had left her. She had nothing.<p>

The demon Asmodeus came to reap Gakupo's soul from his corpse. He noticed Lukana sitting glumly in Gakupo's throne.

"Why is it that all men are so unfaithful to their loving wives?" she mused.

"Why, indeed. But I know of a way to make sure your husband never leaves you." the demon said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Wouldn't it be wonderful if you could fall in love as many times as you'd like, and still have your husband at your side?"

"Yes… I suppose that would be very nice." Lukana murmured, entranced by the idea.

"Would you be willing to consider a deal?"

They are more alike than they think. Perhaps in another life, they could be together.

Lukana then became Lady Luka Octorine of Leviantha. She was given a mansion outside the capital of Leviantha, Inveja. Men began going missing throughout all the countries. Panic set in. People thought that the disappearances would stop after Duke Venomania had died, but they were proven wrong again and again. The list of missing men grew even longer than the list of formerly missing women.

So, just as Duke Venomania's madness had ended, Lady Luka's charade had just begun.

Somewhere in the countryside of Asmodin, there is a great mansion. The area around it has grown tangled and chewed up, and the mansion had fallen into disrepair. But with a little imagination, you could see what the mansion might have looked like in its days of splendor.

Inside, it is a little untidy. There are rooms in the basement that are in disarray, as though their occupants had just gotten out of bed. There is a large red stain in the foyer, but it isn't quite clear what it is. There is a rather awful stench as well. It seems the previous owner may have left something rotting. I wonder what it might be?


End file.
